choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition Choices
This page contains the choices in America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition and their outcomes. This game revolves around choices you make. They can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game. Good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (Finished Book 2) * Import now! (Go to Choice 2) * Play without importing. Choice 2 (Hair - Female) * Plaited Princes (�� 15) * Lapis Lazuli (�� 20) * Rose Gold (�� 20) * Curly Bun * Long Curls * Short Blonde * Medium Straight * Sleek and Smooth Choice 3 (Outfits - Female) * Winter Rose (�� 20) * Slouchy Sweater * Sweater N' Shorts Choice 2 (Hair - Male) * Royal Romance (�� 20) * Luscious Locks (�� 15) * Violet Crush (�� 15) * Short Black * Medium Blond * Chopped Brown * Tousled Red Choice 3 (Outfits - Male) * Fresh in Flannel (�� 25) * Laid-Back Layers * Seafoam Stripes Choice 4 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your last name: Default is "Lee". Choice 5 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter Handsome Stranger's last name: Default is "McIntyre". Choice 6 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter Beautiful Contestant's last name: Default is "Harris". Chapter One: Save the Date Choices Choice 1 * Like a dream come true! (No effect) * Kinda weird, honestly. (No effect) Choice 2 * I trust you completely! (No effect) * I answer to no one. (No effect) Choice 3 * Sounds like a match made in hell. (No effect) * This has to be some kind of trick! (No effect) Choice 4 * I'm so excited to live here! (No effect) * And totally not my style. (No effect) Choice 5 * Kissed you! (No effect) * Seen your smile! (No effect) Choice 6 * Explore the house with LI! (�� 12) * Go straight to Confessional. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 (Handsome Stranger) *I bet I could give you a run for your money. *I'm glad one ''of us can cook! (No effect) '''Diamond Choice 2 (''Handsome Stranger)' *There aren't any cameras! (No effect) *We get the place all to ourselves... '''Diamond Choice 3 (''Handsome Stranger)' *A beach house too! (No effect) *A luxury high-rise apartment. *A little house in the suburbs. '''Diamond Choice 4 (''Handsome Stranger)' *When you could kiss me? (No effect) *When we've got this view? ''" " Diamond Choice 1 (Derek) *Spend time alone together. *Act as dumb as we want to! (No effect) *Hook up on every surface... Diamond Choice 2 (Derek) *I love rom-coms! (No effect) *I hate them too! Diamond Choice 3 (Derek) *The love of my life. *All new friends! *Fame, fans and fortune! Diamond Choice 4 (Derek) *Kiss Derek! *Lean against him. (No effect) " " Diamond Choice 1 (Beautiful Contestant) *Take a bite! (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Beautiful Contestant) *Our dream wedding! *The privacy we deserve. (No effect) *Fifteen more minutes of fame. Diamond Choice 3 (Beautiful Contestant) *A Netflix binge! *A wild night in... (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Beautiful Contestant) *Really sweet. (No effect) *Totally relatable. Diamond Choice 5 (Beautiful Contestant) *To kiss you. (No effect) *To enjoy this moment. " " Diamond Choice 1 (Jen) * Kind of genius. (No effect) * Totally diabolical! (No effect) * What I always suspected. (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Jen) * You're gonna be a great showrunner. (No effect) * You could've slept in my room... (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Jen) * Watching the sunrise with you every morning. (No effect) * Unwinding in the hot tub after a long shoot. (No effect) * Getting real cozy in that big bed... (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Jen) * Kiss Jen! (No effect) * Hold her close. (No effect) " " Choice 7 * To share our love with the world! (❤ +Sweetheart) * So I can show off my smokin' hot fiance(e)! (�� +Flirt) * To milk AME for all it's worth! (�� +Villain) Choice 8 * To see my loved ones! (❤ +Sweetheart) * For the wedding night. (�� +Flirt) * To sign the prenup. (�� +Villain) The order of the options is random. Choice 9 * We should say 'screw it' and have a foursome! (�� +Flirt) * True love will always conquer all! (❤ +Sweetheart) * Those fake idiots don't stand a chance. (�� +Villain) " " if you got at least 2 ❤ +Sweetheart. " " if you got at least 2 �� +Flirt. " " if you got at least 2 �� +Villain. " " if you got one of each. Choice 10 * Drama. (No effect) * Mystery. (No effect) * Stupid hair. (No effect) Choice 11 * You're just trying to psych me out. ( ) * Shove your 'apology' up your ass! ( ) Choice 12 * Learn to live with them. (No effect) * Make their lives hell! (No effect) Choice 13 * A welcome challenge! (+100 Wedding Points) * My worst nightmare. (-100 Wedding Points) +50 Wedding Points if you chose the diamond option in Choice 6 If Handsome Stranger is your fiancé, Derek automatically becomes Best Man; and vice versa. Then, you choose the Maid of Honor and by default, the Officiant. If Beautiful Contestant is your fiancée, Jen becomes Maid of Honor; and vice versa. Then, you choose the Best Man and by default, the Officiant. Choice 14 (If Handsome Stranger is Best Man) *The most loyal person we know. (No effect) *The only guy for the job. (No effect) " " Choice 14 (If Derek is Best Man) * Charming as you! (No effect) * Savvy as you! (No effect) " " Choice 14 (If Jen is Maid of Honor) * Like a sister to us! (No effect) * Super dependable! (No effect) " " Choice 14 (If Beautiful Contestant is Maid of Honor) * Always has our backs! (No effect) * Can get her hands dirty! (No effect) " " Choice 15 (Best Man) * Handsome Stranger. ( and ) * Derek. ( and ) Choice 15 (Maid of Honor) * Beautiful Contestant. ( and ) * Jen. ( and ) +100 Wedding Points Choice 16 * That was uncalled for! (No effect) * I'm not here to pick a fight. (No effect) Choice 17 * Garden Goddess (Female) / Prince of Petals (Male) (�� 25) ( , +50 Wedding Points) * No thanks (No effect) Choice 18 * Have you been keeping it a secret? (No effect) * And here I was hoping you were single... (No effect) Choice 19 * Bond with your friends! (�� 18) * Go straight to filming. ( ) Diamond Choice 6 *Bottle of port (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 *A much stronger drink. (No effect) *To look on the bright side! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 *I've been planning it for years! (No effect) *I never thought I'd get married. (No effect) *I always dreamed of what comes next. (No effect) Diamond Choice 9 *Dragon! (No effect) *Unicorn! (No effect) *Centaur! (No effect) Diamond Choice 10 *Romantic vintage! (No effect) *Cutting-edge couture! (No effect) *Jeans and a T-shirt... (No effect) Diamond Choice 11 *What you wore down the aisle! (No effect) *When you got married! (No effect) *Who you're married to! (No effect) +50 Wedding Points " " Choice 20 * Let's go for it! (�� 350) ( ) * But I'd rather not risk it. ( ) Chapter Two: Yours, Mine, and Ours Choices Choice 1 * Have it out for me and LI. (No effect) * Could do better than Vince. (No effect) Choice 2 * Hold LI's hand! (❤ +Sweetheart) * Make out with him/her! (�� +Flirt) * Trash talk Vince and Ivy! (�� +Villain) The points here do not seem to be acquired no matter what choice you pick. The choices are seemingly highlighted in-game to guide you in terms of playing. The effect(s) or results thereof may come later, but there is no immediate effect. Choice 3 * Completely unfair! (No effect) * One hell of a twist! (No effect) Choice 4 * I'm a huge fan! (No effect) * Who are you again? (No effect) Choice 5 * Can you repeat the rules? (No effect) * Let's get started already! (No effect) Choice 6 * We'll have our pick of contestants! (��+100 Wedding Points) * We've got our work cut out for us. (-Wedding) Choice 7 * Bianca, Lina, and Ryder (Path A) * Kiana, Han, Heath, and Eden (Path B) * Slater, Sierra, and Zeke (Path C) * Teagan, Yvette, and Ronan (Path D) You get to talk to all of them. This determines the order. Choice 8 (Path A) This is a timed choice! * Babes, booze, and bangers! (+Challenge) * Tasteful, traditional, and timeless! (-Challenge) If the timer ends, ? ��''+10 Wedding Points if you're wearing the premium outfit from Chapter 1.'' Choice 8 (Path B) This is a timed choice! * We love you guys! (+Challenge) * Vince and Ivy suck! (-Challenge) If the timer ends, you say "You guys are totally... Um. The... best?" and get -Challenge. ��''+10 Wedding Points if you're wearing the premium outfit from Chapter 1.'' Choice 8 (Path C) This is a timed choice! * Are backstabbing schemers. (-Challenge) * Have no chance of beating us. (+Challenge) If the timer ends, you say "Vince and Ivy, um, aren't... the winning team?" and get -Challenge. ��''+10 Wedding Points if you're wearing the premium outfit from Chapter 1.'' Choice 8 (Path D) This is a timed choice! * Stay famous for as long as possible. (-Challenge) * Show the world what true love is! (+Challenge) If the timer ends, your mind goes blank and you get -Challenge. ��''+10 Wedding Points if you're wearing the premium outfit from Chapter 1.'' Choice 9 * Steal the show! (�� 15) * Play it safe. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 ''' * I’ll do your laundry for the whole season! * We’ll make Carson do a striptease! * Every day will be pizza day! '''Diamond Choice 2 * Have the most fun! * Cause the most drama. Diamond Choice 3 * Have the most chemistry. * Really trust each other. ��''+ 50 Wedding Points'' " " Choice 10 * You have no chance of winning over the audience. (No effect) * I'd rather be stale than completely fake! (No effect) Choice 11 * Awful, even for him! (No effect) * The best news I've heard all day! (No effect) Choice 12 * Sneak into Vince and Ivy's guesthouse! (�� 17) * Wait for filming to start. ( ) Diamond Choice 4 * Plastic tiara * Teddy bear * Sleep mask Diamond Choice 5 * Aren’t getting along. * Have very strict boundaries. Diamond Choice 6 * Sexy bra Diamond Choice 7 * Vince is really cheating! * He was so careless. Diamond Choice 8 * I feel kind of sorry for her. * She’s getting what she deserves. Diamond Choice 9 * Leave Sierra’s note in Ivy’s bag! * Leave Ivy a warning on the mirror. Diamond Choice 10 * Open and honest. * Partners in crime. ��''+50 Wedding Points'' " " ��''+100 Wedding Points if at least five people are on your side.'' " " if you got all four +Challenge. " " if you got two +Challenge. ''-Wedding and " " if you got 0 or ? +Challenge.'' Choice 13 * Golden orchid (No effect) Choice 14 * LI and I will treasure it! (��+100 Wedding Points) * But I'm with Vince on this one. (-Wedding) Choice 15 * Create your signature cocktail! (�� 18) * Go straight to bed. ( ) Diamond Choice 11 * Strong and bold! (No effect) * Sweet and bubbly! (No effect) * Spicy and brazen! (No effect) Diamond Choice 12 * We're totally having a dance-off! (No effect) * I hate being the center of attention! (No effect) Diamond Choice 13 * Full of drama! (No effect) * A total tear-jerker! (No effect) * An all-night rager! (No effect) Diamond Choice 14 * Signature cocktail (No effect) Diamond Choice 15 This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Name your cocktail! Default is "Forever Yours". Diamond Choice 16 * Me and LI! (+50 Wedding Points) * Our amazing wedding party! (+50 Wedding Points) * An incredible season of AME! (+50 Wedding Points) "Party of Eight" - ?? Choice 16 (if you don't create your signature cocktail) * We'll get married no matter what! (No effect) * We will win this. (No effect) Chapter Three: Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:America's Most Eligible